Sugar High
by Mustaches
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruka just wanted to share a box of chocolates. / Harutaka, one-shot.</html>


**I'm pretty sure that one-fourth of the Harutaka fics on this website are written by me. Bless your souls for having to endure my endless scenarios with them.**

**Here's something short and **_**sweet. **_**(baddumtsk) Hopefully I got most of the mistakes in this one. uvu**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

><p>"Chocolate?" The box held out in front of Takane displayed the sugary confection, and Haruka smiled behind it, munching on his own share of the treat. "Eh, I'm not really much of a sweets type of person."<p>

_Heh, go figure. That's such an ironic statement._

"Aw but I bought this box so we could share!" Cue Haruka bringing out his puppy-dog eyes and angelic face. How many times would she have to fall for that? Feeling her cheeks flare, she bit her bottom lip, trying her hardest to appear irritated.

"I told you that I'm not interested already." Crossing her arms, she turned around in her seat so that she was facing the blackboard and not the persistent boy whining next to her. "Go eat it all. You can do that anyway."

"But I want to share with Takane!" He complained, rattling the chocolate box next to her ear. "After all, it's only right! You're the only one I could share this with!"

"I'm your only classmate," the gamer replied tartly, still keeping her eyes away from the boy. "Of course I'm the only one you could offer it to."

"So have some, then!"

"Hmph, you're not going to stop, are you?" She couldn't help it. She missed the sight of his face already, and so she turned her head to look up at Haruka. His eyes lit up as if he had achieved something, and his smile widened, his teeth as white as ever even after what, five pieces of chocolate?

_Stop it, Takane, stop it! He's going to notice you, and you'll certainly look like an idiot this time. _

"This time"…hah, as if! From what she had gathered, she had always looked like a fool in front of Haruka. It couldn't be helped, anyway! It was because of that stupid warm feeling she felt when she was around him – no, scratch that. She always felt that way even when they weren't together, weren't at school, or weren't around each other's perimeter. The very _thought _of that _idiotic, cheerful_ boy sent butterflies to her stomach and a shortage of breathe.

Okay, it was probably the right time to shut up.

Trying to keep her cool, she gave herself some pep talk to see if her burning cheeks would stop, well, _burning._

"Nope!" He shoved the box closer to her face, the smell of chocolate quickly hitting her sense of smell in the process. The scent was way too strong for her, and so she pushed it away – but Haruka wasn't going to stop, and he pushed it right back in front of her. "Please, Takane!"

"You're not obliged to share with me, you know," she replied, pouting as she did. This boy was relentless, wasn't he?

"I know, but…" With that, the boy's face fell. "I just want to share, you know?"

"Okay, but – "

"Because you've done so much for me already, and I want to try to do something in return!" The light made its way back into Haruka's eyes, sending Takane's heart to beat faster than the speed of light itself (probably).

"Eh?! I haven't done much, idiot!" Unsure if that was a lie or not, Takane let those words out. _Anything _to mask the unending embarrassment she felt underneath.

"That's not true!" Haruka protested. Putting on that angelic face once more, he said, "You keep me company everyday! Just…take one, please?"

Oh no, not the mushy sentimental message. This truly got to Takane, and while she fought a valiant fight against the chocolate and Haruka, it was safe to say that she had, without a doubt, lost. Reaching tenderly for the treat inside the box, the boy bounced in excitement.

As the chocolate began melting between her fingers, she popped it in her mouth quickly in fear that it would ruin her school uniform. She chewed carefully on it, finding out that it was a chocolate-covered cherry after all, and it didn't taste all that bad. In fact, it was actually kind of good, despite her most irrelevant thought before.

"Well…?" Haruka leaned forward at an uncomfortable length, sending the embarrassment to course through Takane again as she blushed. "Did you like it?"

"It was…alright." Trying not to speak with food in her mouth, she said those words carefully. "I think that'll be all for me."

"Eh? Takane, you have a little something on your lips." As soon as Haruka pointed it out, Takane went to go rub off what was presumably chocolate or cherry juice. But before she could, the boy pulled a daring move.

Immediately the boy's lips met hers in a swift motion, the box of chocolates dropping onto the floor as he lunged forward. Of course Takane could do nothing but keep from screaming from confusion, and surprisingly she was able to do so. Even through the fact that _Haruka Kokonose _was kissing her.

And, to be quite honest, _she _was doing the same.

When he finally pulled away, Takane had to suppress the urge to just wipe whatever just happened away from her lips. But the feeling was still there, and she didn't want to erase it from her memory – which was a thought she wouldn't admit out loud, thank you very much. Finally finding her voice, she proceeded to question the boy staring shyly back at her.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Getting up from her desk, she pinched his cheek just like always. "Did I even _have _something on my lip?!"

"Y – yeah!" Haruka replied from beneath as she let go. "Eh, I just thought…"

"Oh, what did you _possibly _think of this time?"

"I just thought it'd be…eh…" The boy chuckled sheepishly, a smile shaking as he looked away. "I just wanted to do it, that's all!"

"That's _all_?"

Ah, but Takane couldn't do anything. She was too flustered and pre-occupied the fact that she had shared her first kiss with none other than Haruka. It wasn't that _bad_, it was just that it came out of _nowhere_. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she couldn't really do anything now. Turning to Haruka, she asked yet another question.

"Hey, is it still there?"

"Hmm…" Haruka tilted his head to the side, observing the girl's face. "No, it isn't."

"Well it's on yours now. The chocolate, I mean."

"O – oh? Really? Then…you wouldn't mind kissing it off me?"

"Don't push your luck, idiot."


End file.
